1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flashlight, more particularly to a flashlight with a heat-dissipating mechanism for fast heat-dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Taiwanese utility model no. M244398, entitled “High-illumination LED Flashlight”, the applicant discloses a high-illumination light-emitting diode (LED) flashlight, where the power of an LED lamp thereof is approximately equal to 1 watt. The LED lamps used in flashlights prior to the high-illumination LED flashlight only produce power that ranges from 0.1 to 0.2 watts. Therefore, the high-illumination LED flashlight illuminates with higher intensity and brightness. However, since small batteries can only provide limited continuous electric power, the high-illumination LED flashlight developed by the applicant is restricted to small-sized applications, and cannot produce power of higher than 1 watt. Structures of the high-illumination LED flashlight that surround the LED lamp are easily damaged and melt due to intense heat generated by the LED lamp. Consequently, manufacturers are striving to provide an efficient heat-dissipating mechanism for flashlights, whether small-sized or large-sized, with high power and high illumination.